On My Mind
by Ethara and Cailey
Summary: I just thought of this little idea. It takes place during the medieval/80's dance. And it mainly focuses on Cody & Bailey's relationship.Its based on a song. I don't own anything. R&R! Enjoy! :D


_**On My Mind**_

_**I just thought of this little idea. It takes place during the medieval/80's dance. And it mainly focuses on Cody & Bailey's relationship.**_

_**Okay so on with the story.**_

_**Oh BTW I do not own anything... I just remembered to put that. I kind of forgotten to put that on my other stories, but i will put it later. Okay... R&R... Enjoy!**_

_**Cody's Prov**_

It was the night of the medieval/80's dance and it was decorated evenly. Half 80's and half medieval. Everyone was having a blast, some were dancing, and some were just talking. Like 99% of the students were having a great time, but the 1% was me. I was having the worst time of my life. It was like a nightmare seeing my ex-girlfriend dancing in the arms of another. I was just sitting at the smoothie bar alone, while my date was in the restroom. It been a while since I seen her, she might of just ditched me since I was a jerk like Zack. I was just staring at the scene in front of me. I watched it unravel from laughing and giggling to dancing in each other's arms. Bailey was dressed in the most beautiful dress and I was dressed as a knight. I was supposed to be her knight in shining armor, but that changed. I sat there for a while thinking. Until an idea came to my mind, but it was a very risky idea. I was still going to do it. I was determined to get her back; it's been a total nightmare without her.

I got off the stool and ran to my cabin. I undressed from this very heavy suit and threw on regular clothes. I put on white skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a purple sweater with a black jacket over, and placed my shoes on quick. I grabbed my key and ran out of my cabin closing the door in the process. I ran straight to the sky deck; a few passengers were staring at me as if I was running from a ghost but I still continued running. I finally made it and I spotted Zack. I caught my breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and I spoke...

"Zack, I need your help." I said breathing slowly still trying to catch my breath.

"Cody, don't you see I'm a little busy here." he said as he motioned me to his date.

"Zack, it's important! I think I might be able to get Bailey back, but all you need-"

"Cody, Cody, Cody, I can't help you with anything. This is your problem. I can't do anything because I'm not the one with the feelings. It's all you. I might be able to help later, but now it's all on you. Okay? Oh and by the way why do you look like that? You kind of remind me of Justin Bieber." Zack said as he grabbed his date's hand and left before I could say anything. (**I just used JB. I'm not really a fan of him.)**

"Ughh, I guess I have to do this by myself. And I do not look like Justin Bieber or do I... Huh? Whatever." I mumbled to myself and I walked towards the stage where Woody was. Woody was dancing crazy and I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the stage.

"Woody, Woody, Woody! I need to do something, but I need your help." I

Woody spoke," Wahh-wahh... Oh my God. You're Justin Bieber."He was very excited and was very hyper like. I shook my head and thought "What did they put in the punch?"

"Woody, its Cody, I need your help."

"Oh. Cody. Sorry you looked like Justin. Anyways, what do you want? I want to go back .It was awesome."

I explained to him the whole thing be he was very convinced until I promised him a corn dog and he was definitely convinced. "Typical Woody" I thought. He jumped back on stage and the music was cut off. My nerves were coming back and my palms were sweaty... Like really sweaty, but I thought positive. My thoughts were interrupted when Woody call me on stage.

"Alright let's do this" I mumbled before hopping on stage. He passed me the microphone and told me good luck and walked off stage. I held the microphone up and spoke...

."Hey everybody. I just wanted to sing a song to someone special here. She came into my life and stole my heart and I just wanted to let her know how I still feel about her. She's very special to me and I hope she like this song. It's dedicated to her and you know who you are. Okay... let get this started." Woody played the music and I sang...

_I'm sleeping through the day_

_I'm trying not to fade_

_But every single night_

_I've just been lying awake_

_**Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**_

My nerves were fading away slowly. I was feeling more confident and I was staring straight at her as if she was the only person there. Her eyes connecting with mine.

_**The moment that we met, I didn't know yet**_

_**That I was looking at a face I'll never forget**_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

I was really letting my emotions out in this song, because I knew she was listening carefully. The spotlight was shined on her. I looked up and found my brother focusing it on her. I gave him a smile and he nodded back saying" welcome". I slowly found myself walking off stage towards her.

_Oh, the longer that I wait_

_The more that I'm afraid_

_**That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away**_

_Cause, I finally realized,_

_That I can't get you off my mind_

_Girl I can't live without you_

_**I can't think straight without you, no**_

_So tell me what I should do_

_If I can't get you off my mind_

We met each other in the middle of the dance floor. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a rose. She gracefully accepted it. "Awing's and cooing's" were heard from most of the girls and groans from the guys. Nothing really mattered to me only her .All eyes were on us. Our eyes were still connecting and the light was on us. I slowly sang the last verse to her.

_You're on my mind_

_**You're on my mind all day and night, oh**_

_**Cause you are on my mind **_

The song ended. It was silenced just how I pictured it. I grabbed her hand and look straight into her dark brown eyes. And I decided to break the silence. I smiled and spoke slowly...

"Bailey, I'm very sorry for everything I had done. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for our beak-up. It all was my fault. I just wanted to let you know that i still have feelings for you and I couldn't admit them only by song as you can see. And I wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you." I smiled again and about to let go of her hand but she squeezed it reassuring me not to let go. She opened her mouth to speak and she said...

"Cody, I don't know why you are apologizing I should be the one. I'm sorry for everything. I was my entire fault I ruined us. And I'm glad you did this, cause I was afraid to tell you how I felt. I just wanted to tell you that I-I... never stopped loving you either."

I looked up immediately she said that. We just stood there staring at each other in silence. We hugged and we pulled slowly. I was debating whether to kiss her or not until Zack and everybody else said...

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

"Gezz, Tough crowd" I mumbled as I heard a giggle escape her mouth.

We leaned closing the gap between us... the crowd was "awing" even the guys, but it all faded once the music was on again. We pulled back and smiled.

"Would you like to dance milady?" I asked her

"Of course." She said as placed her hand on mine.

While we were dancing she lifted her head off my shoulder. I looked down at her.

"I have one question." She said

"What's that?"

"Why do you look like Justin Bieber?" She said with a curious face and tilting her head a bit to the side...

"Why does every one tell me that?" I said as he giggled a bit.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Anyways review! And I know I haven't updated my other stories. I will soon. I couldn't for a while because my laptop broke and I needed to get a new one, but I promise I will update! OK well****...**** Review****...**** See you next time! :D**


End file.
